The present invention relates to a method for controlling an energy equivalence factor for a hybrid automobile vehicle.
The present invention relates to the management of the distribution of energy flows in a hybrid drive train of an automobile vehicle.
More precisely, the subject of the invention is the determination of an energy equivalence factor representing the weighting applied between the supply of heat energy and the supply of electrical energy, in order to minimize on one operating point the overall energy consumption of a hybrid drive train of an automobile vehicle, of the type comprising a heat engine and at least one electric motor powered by a battery.
A drive power train for an automobile vehicle with hybrid propulsion or drive comprises a heat engine and one or more electric machines, powered by at least one battery carried onboard the vehicle.
Control systems for hybrid drive power trains are designed to manage the operation and the synchronization of the various motors according to the driving conditions, in order to limit the fuel consumption and to minimize the emissions of polluting particles.
The ‘management of the heat and electrical energy flows’ is used to denote notably the drive strategy implemented in the control system with a view to optimizing the power sharing between the flow of heat energy and the flow of electrical energy. The principle implemented for choosing the best operating point consists in minimizing the sum of the heat consumption and of the electrical consumption by weighting the electrical energy with a weighting or equivalence factor.
This factor weights the electrical energy with the heat energy, in other words it gives the quantity of fuel needed to recharge a certain quantity of electrical energy stored in the battery or, conversely, the quantity of fuel that can be saved by using a certain quantity of energy coming from the battery.
The patent application FR2988674, filed by the present applicant, is notably known which discloses a method for controlling an equivalence factor implementing a proportional-integral regulation control, also called PI regulation.
However, in order to operate in an optimal manner, such a PI regulation control needs a prior knowledge of the system being regulated, together with its dynamic characteristics. From a technical point of view, this is the step for the calibration of the proportional-integral gains of the PI regulator. This calibration step is relatively long and must be carried out prior to the implementation of the control method.
Furthermore, this calibration is relatively complex, in particular as far as the calibration of the proportional gain is concerned, given that the dynamic characteristics of the system are, by definition, unknown at the time of the calibration.
Moreover, the calibration of the proportional gain cannot compensate for the extraneous effects not taken into account, in particular the power consumed by the auxiliary elements of the automobile vehicle, for example the onboard multimedia system, the air conditioning of the automobile vehicle, the data processors, etc.
For this reason, the calibration step is long and must be carried out each time the regulation control is applied to a different model of vehicle.
This makes this control method relatively costly to adapt to various models of automobile vehicles.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for controlling an energy equivalence factor that is simpler to adapt to various models of automobile vehicles.